


Almost

by Random_writings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Smut, interrupting alex, interrupting maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_writings/pseuds/Random_writings
Summary: Alex and Maggie accidentally walk in on something they didn't want to see





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is something lighthearted and smutty (my first ever smut lol) 
> 
> Happy reading! xx

It had started off innocently enough- a chaste peck on the lips whilst watching a film on the sofa, which had somehow become a slow, soft lazy kiss, which had somehow ended up with tousled hair, breathless kisses, teeth clashing, tongues colliding, Lena’s hands down kara’s jumper, feeling her as though it was the first time, despite Lena having memorised every inch Kara’s body. 

They parted momentarily, catching their breath, jade green eyes found blue. A lustful smile spread on Lena’s face, Kara actually growled, and pounced on Lena, pushing her onto her back until she was lying down, and positioned herself so she was straddling her. 

Lena let her eyebrow cock up and gave Kara a challenging look.  
“Why Miss Danvers, don’t start something you can’t finish”  
“Well Miss Luthor, how about you stop talking before I make you”  
Whatever remark Lena was about to make was cut short by Kara leaning forward and trailing kisses down her neck until she reached the neckline of her jumper. Kara looked up at Lena, silently asking for permission, which was granted by way of her slipping the jumper over her head, and discarding it on the floor.

The trail of kisses went down her neck, sucking at her pulse point for a short moment, before continuing her journey. Lena, frustrated at her lack of involvement in these activities, tugged at the hem of Kara’s top, removing it and throwing it somewhere on the floor to pick up later. Their jeans followed.

On the other side of the room, Kara and Lena’s phones were pinging with messages from Alex and Maggie on their super sister group chat, which neither of them noticed, being preoccupied with other activities.   
Agent Damnvers: Hey sis, gonna be a bit early for this one, hope you don’t mind, we bear pizza as a peace offering :P  
Dective Sawyourgal: See you in 5  
Agent Damnvers: Hello? Kara? Lena?   
Detective Sawyourgal: Well they must be preoccupied ;)  
Agent Damnvers: No! That’s my sister and her girlfriend you weirdo! I’m sure they’re having pure, clean fun  
Detective Sawyourgal: I’m telling you we’ll find them naked on the sofa like horny teenagers

 

Meanwhile, Kara was slowly making her way down lower and lower with her kisses, until she reached Lena’s stomach. She removed her mouth, and then moved it to her inner thigh, biting greedily, which elicited a series of whim-

Alex and Maggie burst through the door, all smiles and bearing popcorn and pizza ready for movie night, but froze when they saw Kara and Lena on the floor, obviously in the middle of something. Alex went scarlet, covered her eyes, and turned away.  
"MY EYES OH KARA I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE WHY I MESSAGED YOU SAYING WE WERE COMING AND NOW I'VE SEEN YOU AND LENA IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING WOW I CAN NEVER LOOK AT THE FLOOR THE SAME WAY AGAIN OH NO WHY ME-"   
Maggie took a moment to asses the situation, threw a blanket that was draped on the back of the sofa in Kara and Lena's general direction, and just said "I never imagined Kara to top", before going into the fridge to retrieve a beer.

"At least we aren't naked!" Kara remarked. Lena buried her head in the crook of Kara's neck in sheer mortification, but was thankful for that small mercy.  
"No helping!" Alex rebutted   
"You could have knocked! What about the time I found you and Maggie on the sofa comp-"  
"DOES NOT COUNT"

Kara grabbed the blanket Maggie had thrown them and covered Lena with it, before shuffling around to find their discarded clothes. Maggie returned to the scene and picked up Lena's clothes, chucking them to her.   
"hey lil Luthor, it's fine, lil Danvers has found Alex and I in some *hem* interesting situations before" She smiled sympathetically at Lena, who was beet red. She jumped up, and put her clothes back on mumbling something to herself about how they hadn't even had her go yet, and excused herself to the kitchen.


End file.
